


I Can Make You Forget Him, Even if it's For A Little While, Baby

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's great friend Greg helps him through tough times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Forget Him, Even if it's For A Little While, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is about my secret ship. I don't know the guys name so I named him "Greg". (I did name him Chris but I have a cousin named Chris, and well, you get the point.) But if you don't think Greg fits him (cause I don't) use Chris for yourself. Haha!

[](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/frnkiero/GregandFrank_zps45d19de7.jpg.html)It has been a little past a month since Gerard and Frank ended it all between them. There wasn’t any major problems, from what people saw, so no one could really figure out why such an abrupt ending. Gerard had been the one to end it and Frank let him go without too much of a fight. Gerard still calls four times a week to talk to Frank, and whenever he doesn’t call he makes sure he texts. Most times he calls just to hear Frank’s soft snoring at night when he finally gives into sleep. Frank misses Gerard so much that he settles for this… whatever they have. He knows that Gerard misses him too, he feels it. He hears it in his voice whenever they talk, and even more when it’s time to hang up. They’ve even acquired this thing where Gerard will say he has to go and Frank will agree, then Gerard will say, “Frank…” and Frank replies with a “yes…?”, and Gerard will just breathe, and Frank says, “I know. You too.” And Gerard will chuckle and say “I know you do.”, right before hanging up. The silence is Gerard’s way of saying he loves Frank without saying it, and their bond is so strong that Frank always knows that that’s what Gerard is saying without a word, even from the first time he did it. Silence sometimes says more than you ever could with words.

Even with all of their communicating Frank still finds it very hard to live without Gerard. He constantly cries himself to sleep on the nights Gerard isn’t on the phone. They’ve shared a cry one night when Frank was just too vulnerable to care. That night they realized that no matter what, it’d always be something between them, no matter who came along. Don’t get this wrong, though, Frank has a support system, his great friend, Greg. Gerard knows about him, too, and is actually quite thankful for him. He picked up the pieces that Gerard had shattered, and though Frank’s heart is still broken, Greg is there holding it together like the great friend he’s always been.

Greg is a mutual friend between the guys and has still remained that way after everything happened. They all worked at the same job until Gerard quit to work at a job that was more up the alley of his career. Secretly, he’s still rooting for them, that’s why he never says anything like “Frank, what are you doing to yourself?”, or “Frank, you need to stop this before you get hurt even more.” He’s just being what Frank needs right now… a best friend. He cooks and cleans on the days Frank just can’t handle it and on the days when they have to work he gets Frank’s clothes ready and stays the night to make sure he gets out in the morning. It’s not easy for Greg to deal with Frank’s mood swings but he understands and he gets Frank’s personality. I mean, let’s be honest for a second, we all know if Frank still had his boyfriend he’d find something else to be pissed at. Frank’s just an angry person. But, he’s a total sweetheart, nonetheless.

Today when Greg got in from doing a bit of shopping he saw Frank crying on the couch. He quickly took the bags to the kitchen and then returned with a very worried expression on his face. He knelt down beside Frank’s legs and touched his thigh. Frank looked up, and sniffed, while rubbing at his red-sulked eyes, and said, “Hey, Greg. I thought you wouldn’t be here until seven.” Greg stood up and sat next to Frank. He wrapped his arm around Frank, and pulled him to his chest when he glanced at the clock next to the television, and noted that it was well after seven. “Frank, sweetie, it’s past seven.”

Frank mirrored Greg’s action and sighed. “Fuck… am I really that pathetic that I sat here and cried for four hours straight?” Greg squeezed Frank’s shoulder and kissed his forehead. Frank sighed again and stood up to go to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of water for each of them and sat back down. He handed Greg his and got busy with his own.

Greg finished drinking and sat his water on the table. “Frank, do you want me here right now… because I can go and give you more time to yourself?” Greg mentally slapped himself when he saw the look on Frank’s face. He counted down, slowly, in his head. 5… 4… 3… 2…

Frank stood up and said, “Are you serious!? Do you really think I need time alone!? All I have is time alone! Yeah, you’re here, but my boyfri…” Frank took in a shaky breath before he continued, “…he isn’t. Now you’re in my face telling me you’ll leave too! Fine, then! Fucking fine! Leave! I don’t need him and I damn sure don’t need you!” Frank stormed off into the bedroom. Greg sighed and stood up. He got rid of the water bottles, and then grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and rushed into Frank’s room to see what the noise was. On the floor was Frank’s cd collection, and guitar magazines, all of which Gerard bought for him. Frank was breathing hard, on his knees, surrounded by the mess he made. He looked at Greg and then back at the mess. “Why did he do this to us? How long until he finds someone else and is forced into not talking to me anymore?” Greg sighed and rubbed his temple. He began picking up the mess Frank made and stacking everything back onto their original location. When he was finished he put his hand out for Frank to take. Frank took it and stood up, running his free hand through his hair.

“Frank, you know Gerard… he may have left but he hasn’t taken his heart back from you, and vice versa. You know him well enough to know that he’ll never give you up for anyone. Everyone knows that. He could find someone, marry them, and have children with them, that don’t mean he’ll ever not want you. He needs you. As much as I hate defending him, because of what he did, he does need you. He’ll always need you. Think about it for a minute. He could be out partying, looking for someone new, and basically shouting “fuck Frank”, but he isn’t. He’s calling and texting you all the time. Yeah, anyone could do that, like friends do, but he actually calls to hear you sleep on the phone. He misses you and still wants you. I don’t know what happened and I’ll never ask, but I do know you’re his everything. You guys started out as just friends and I know you fought hard to keep it that way, but it didn’t happen. So this is where you are now. Don’t take it as a bad thing. You still have him… you just don’t have him here. It’s just a matter of time before he visits you. Seriously, Frank, I know him not being here hurts, because you don’t know what he’s doing, but I know Gerard, and he would definitely be honest with you. If he has anything to tell you, he’ll tell you.”

Frank stood there looking at the ground and then at Greg, and then back to the floor. He linked his hand with his wrist behind his back, and scuffed his right foot against the floor, like a child would. “I’m sorry about what I said. I appreciate everything you do for me. I let someone break me apart and you’ve stepped in to help keep me together. I promise I’ll show you one day just how much I appreciate you.”

Greg smiled, and put his arm around Frank’s back, guiding him to sit on the bed. When Frank sat down, Greg sat in the chair next to Frank’s bed. “I know you didn’t mean it. *laughs* But did you grasp everything I said to you?” Frank nodded slowly and then blew out a long, slow breath. He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He looked at Greg and smiled.

“Thank you.”

**********

It’s now approaching the second month of Gerard leaving. Frank has begun trying to pull himself together, but like before, on the days he just can’t do it, Greg is there to do it for him. Greg stays at Frank’s house on the days Gerard doesn’t call. Although, if Frank says he’s not feeling strong enough, Greg stays but goes in whatever room Frank isn’t in to give him his privacy until he’s needed. Whenever Frank cries Greg is there. You can say the two have developed a closer than before friendship. Almost like a relationship without the sex. They go to and from work together and even have outings together on the days they’re off. If Frank isn’t feeling like being out they go to their local movie shop and rent a movie and go back to Frank’s place to watch it. They grocery shop together, and Greg’s even got his own key to Frank’s place now. He also has a drawer filled with his things for when he unexpectedly ends up staying over. They peck (kiss) and flirt, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. Since the breakup happened it died down, but eventually Frank came back around and started it back up. I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is “yes”… yes Gerard knew about it. He even did it sometimes and not with just Greg.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Greg shouted from the kitchen. Frank laughed and went into the kitchen to find Greg bent over, looking through the refrigerator. He chuckled and then smirked when Greg finally turned around to look at him. Greg laughed and said, “Well…?” Frank walked over to Greg and reached past him to shut the refrigerator door.

With a smirk still on his face he said, “If you’re part of the meal, then sure.” Greg attempted a sexy lip bite, and then burst into laughter, with Frank’s laughter joining his. When the laughter died down Frank patted Greg’s shoulder and said, “Sure man.” Just then Frank’s phone rung with Gerard’s ringtone blaring through the house. “I need to turn that shit down.” Frank got up and went back into the living room to answer the phone.

Greg started cooking their vegan grilled cheese sandwiches, as he hummed to block out Frank’s conversation. When he finished making all four of the sandwiches he noticed he didn’t hear talking anymore. He sat the plates on the table and walked into the living room. Frank looked up at him and then quickly wiped the tears from his face. “I’m not being a pussy, I swear, I just really hate when he has to go.” Greg sighed and sat down next to Frank.

“Dude, I know you’re not a pussy. Sometimes people just get the best of you.” Frank smiled a sad smile and nodded. Greg hugged him and kissed his forehead. That was his favorite thing to do to Frank. Being there for him and kissing his forehead always makes Frank feel better in any situation. “Come on. Dry those bitch baby tears and let’s go eat. Those things won’t stay hot forever.”

Frank punched Greg in the arm and then pecked his lips. “Fuck you very much.” They went into the kitchen arm in arm and ate their lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Frank and Greg were sitting on the bed, joking around, when Gerard text Frank saying “I can’t call tonight because I’m partying with Mikes for his birthday. I’m sorry. I’ll call you in the morning. I promise. xoxo g.” Frank sighed and sat his phone down. “He’s not calling tonight. Partying with Mikey.” He hung his head and chuckled. “Partying… and what else.” He sighed again as he laid back on the bed. “Wanna stay? I don’t think I’ll be okay alone tonight.”

Greg nodded and said, “Of course Frankie. I don’t even know why you asked.” Frank smiled and got up to change into his pajamas. Greg watched as Frank sulked while changing. “Hey, Frank. You wanna know something?” Frank nodded and Greg continued what he was saying. “I understand how you feel. I really do. You know my past.” He paused as Frank sat on the bed giving him his full attention. Greg moved closer to him and put his hand on his thigh. He caressed it lightly and continued what he was saying. “You and I are great friends. Nothing will ever change that. This may sound… I don’t know… a bit blunt, but…”

Frank nodded his head encouraging Greg to go on. Greg took a deep breath before he finished. “I can help you in another way, you know? If you’d want, that is.” Frank looked a bit confused, then Greg moved closer and kissed him, a real kiss. It was slow but wanting and they melted into one another. When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together. Greg whispered, “I can make you forget him, even if it’s for a little while, baby.”

Frank inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath. He ran his hand down the side of Greg’s face and nodded slowly. Greg nodded with him too, with his eyebrows raised in a question, and Frank smiled. “Yes. Please, yes.” Greg wasted no time in attacking Frank. Everything Greg’s ever wanted to say was forced into every kiss, every touch, and every breath he shared with Frank at that moment.

When their clothes were off Greg sat there admiring Frank properly for the first time. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” Frank smiled and leaned back on the bed. Greg climbed on top of him and slowly started kissing all over Frank. Whatever he could reach he kissed and caressed. Frank felt like he was floating. I mean, it has been almost two months since he and Gerard, and he barely touched himself besides the shower, so yeah. Also, let’s face it; Greg really knew what he was doing with his mouth. Right now Greg was doing the dirtiest things with his tongue and mouth and Frank was in heaven. He hadn’t felt like this since Gerard. He wasn’t better than Gerard, and he wasn’t worst, they were fucking even, and he was fucking cumming down Greg’s throat within mere seconds of making that revelation. Frank was moaning Greg’s name loudly, which turned into a whimper, as he slowly came down from his high. “So fucking good Frankie.”

Frank swallowed and sat up slightly to look down at Greg. He reached and pulled Greg’s arm, Greg took the hint and climbed on top of Frank. Greg kissed him and Frank tasted himself on Greg’s tongue. He deepened the kiss and sucked on Greg’s tongue. When Frank stopped Greg moaned and bit Frank’s lip. Frank sucked his breath in and let his head fall back on the bed. Greg reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom out the drawer and leaned back so he could prep Frank. Frank smiled softly at himself causing Greg to ask him what he’s thinking about. Frank gestured between him and Greg and said, “It’s just funny it took us this long to get here. I just think this should’ve been happened.”

Greg nodded and began massaging Frank’s opening. Frank arched his back slightly and let out a soft moan. “I agree. I should’ve been hearing you making these beautiful noises and making these gorgeous faces. I should’ve been feeling what it feels like to have your beautiful cock in my mouth and feeling your cum sliding my throat.” Greg pushed in and Frank arched fully off the bed, crying out in ecstasy. “Feeling how warm you are wrapped around my fingers. You’re gonna feel so amazing wrapped around my cock.”

Frank whined and pushed down on Greg’s fingers. “God, just fuck me.” Greg chuckled and pulled his fingers out slowly, as not to hurt Frank. Frank didn’t care, he liked rough treatment, and he just wanted to feel Greg in him already. Greg was reaching for the condom when Frank stopped him, “Just fucking fuck me. Lube up and fuck me. I’ve waited long enough for this.” Greg did as he was told at a teasingly slow pace and smirked when he noticed Frank’s eyes watching his hand go up and down his cock. Frank subconsciously licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. His cock started to get hard again as he continued watching Greg put on a show for him.

Frank got up and sat on his knees, while looking Greg seductively in the eyes. He moved Greg’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own. He slowly stroked it, never breaking eye contact with him. “Fuck Frankie.” Frank smirked and kissed him quickly. He ran his tongue on Greg’s lip and then softly nipped it. Greg shuddered as Frank bent down and took him into his mouth slowly. He went to work with his mouth and Greg all but lost it. “You’re gonna make me cum before I even get in you with that sinful fucking mouth of yours.” Frank smirked with Greg still in his mouth and spun his tongue around him. He pulled off of him and smirked at him with a raised brow.

Greg smirked back and ran his fingers across Frank bottom lip, and sat down. Frank sucked his fingers into his mouth and gave them the same treatment he had on his cock. Greg moaned loudly and bit his own lip to stifle anything else coming out. Frank climbed onto him, his knees on either side of Greg’s thighs.

He lifted up and grabbed Greg’s cock. He led it to his opening and slowly slid down on it. Greg sighed while Frank moaned out and threw his head back. He wrapped his arms around Greg’s shoulders and Greg wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, holding him firmly in place. Frank slowly started rocking back and forth, his breath escaping him at the sensation he felt. “Oh, Greg.” He whispered as he started lifting and grinding down in a circle.

“You’re so fucking good with your hips. So fucking perfect baby.” Frank put his head on Greg’s shoulder while he continued going up and down. Greg groaned and began kissing and sucking on Frank’s neck. Frank whined and went faster on Greg. Greg lifted his hips, making his cock go deeper in, hitting Frank’s prostate in the process.

“Ohhhhhhhh, Greeeg! Greg! Fuck! Yes! That’s it! That’ my fucking spot baby!” Greg gained momentum as Frank encouraged him with his whines and words. Greg stopped and lifted Frank off of him, with Frank’s help, of course. He laid Frank back against the headboard, his back never touching it. He had Frank slouched down. He got on his knees and lifted Frank’s waist up and put his cock back in, their arms returning to their previous positions, one of Greg’s arms supporting them. Frank’s legs wrapped perfectly around Greg’s hips.

Greg started fucking up into Frank harder and faster. Their eyes were locked on each other’s. Slowly, though, Greg began to scan Frank’s face. His lips were slickened with spit, his eyes were lidded, and he was slack jawed. Greg joined their foreheads and slowed down, but only slightly. He kissed Frank and they both moaned into the kiss. They parted but kept their faces close. Frank was moaning Greg’s name repeatedly into his mouth and Greg loved it. It was the greatest he’d ever felt being like that with Frank. He felt the all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew he was getting closer to the edge. He slowed down, thinking in his mind “this really isn’t gonna help much”.

Frank’s legs tightened around Greg’s hips as he began rocking himself on Greg again. Greg shuddered and came close to dropping his arm that was supporting them against the headboard. “Greg. Greg, Greg, Greg. I’m… I’m gonna c-cum. Baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna…” Greg held Frank’s waist closer to him as he repeatedly slid against Frank’s prostate. He looked into Frank’s beautiful, lustfully hazed eyes, and got lost in him. Frank’s words were nothing more than harsh breaths and slight whines, bouncing off both their lips, considering they were still so close.

“I’m con-convinced there can’t be anyth-thing better than your whispered words being caught on my lips. Oh, Frankie I’m gonna cum too. I’m gonna cum with you baby.” Frank groaned and closed his eyes. “Open your eyes baby. I wanna see them when you cum.” Frank fought to open his eyes, but when he did he instantly started cumming between the two of them.

“Aaaaaggggghhhh, baby, FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Greg faltered as he felt Frank’s muscles squeezing around him. His shouts bouncing off the walls and into Greg’s ear. So sweet like music, and looking at Frank’s beautifully knitted eyebrows and tasting those sweet obscenities on his lips, he started cumming too.

When he was coming down from his high he whispered, “I love you.” Frank’s breath hitched and Greg realized what he said. “I-I-I’m…”

Frank smiled and whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *im_your_bastard, xoxo*


End file.
